Jet impingement heat exchangers are well known which are formed from laminates. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,055 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,171 which are assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 330,071 entitled "Spiral Heat Exchanger", filed on Mar. 29, 1989 and which is assigned to the Assignee of the present invention. Neither of the aforesaid patents or application discloses a heat exchanger containing a desuperheater comprised of a first group of a plurality of heat conductive laminates; a condenser comprised of a second group of a plurality of heat conductive laminates and a subcooler comprised of a third group of a plurality of heat conductive laminates with the first, second and third groups being stacked to form a core with a heated fluid and a coolant fluid each respectively flowing in at least one first channel and at least one second channel through the groups of laminates from one face of the core to another face of the core.
A heat exchanger for use in a vapor cycle cooling system in an airframe which includes a condenser must be lightweight and must function uniformly under all attitudes and gravitational force conditions. Furthermore, a heat exchanger containing a condenser for use in an airframe must have minimal volume. Moreover, in a condenser which is subjected to varying attitudes and gravitational forces, it is necessary to force the condensed liquid through the condenser section which condenses on the periphery of a channel in which the refrigerant is flowing through the condenser. Variation in attitude and gravitational force may cause fluid flow of the condensed refrigerant in a direction opposite to the desired direction or reduce the flow rate thereby diminishing the performance of the condenser and the vapor cycle cooling system in which the condenser is contained.